sleep over
by avirajosai
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika malaikat menginap di rumah setan?


**SLEEP OVER**

Hari sudah sore, Anezaki Mamori berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang klub Devil Bats dengan setumpuk data ditangannya.

"Aah, sudah jam segini! Padahal aku belum membersihkan ruang klub. Pasti yang lainnya sudah pulang. Ini gara-gara rapat komite disiplin terlalu lama", gerutu Mamori sambil membuka pintu ruang klub. Greek...

Mamori terkejut melihat laptop Hiruma yang masih menyala diatas meja tanpa ada Hiruma.

"Ah!Laptop Hiruma-kun, berarti dia belum pulang. Lalu dimana dia?" gumam Mamori sambil melihat sekeliling ruang klub mencari Hiruma.

"_Huuh! Kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkan dia. Aku kan harus segera membersihkan ruangan ini, dan begitu selesai aku langsung pulang",_ batin Mamori sambil meletakkan setumpuk data disamping laptop Hiruma.

Mamori mulai membersihkan ruangan klub. Saat dia mengelap kaca jendela, pandangan matanya tertuju pada gumpalan awan hitam yang berguling dilangit.

(Halah, mau bilang mendung aja kok repot)

"sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan" gumam mamori sambil mempercepat pekerjaannya agar dia bisa pulang sebelum hujan turun.

Tiba-tiba pintu klub terbuka kasar disertai aura iblis yang sudah tidak asing lagi,the commander from hell. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma Youichi.

Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk

"Kyaaaaaa" jerit mamori yang kaget

"Oi, manager sialan, kenapa kau ada disini?" bentak Hiruma sambil berjalan menuju Laptopnya.

"Hiruma-kun, apa kau itu tidak bisa datang dengan baik-baik? Seperti setan saja!" gerutu mamori pada Hiruma yang sibuk dengan Laptopnya.

"Aku ini memang keturunan setan" jawab Hiruma santai.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" lanjut Hiruma

"yah, seperti yang kau lihat aku sedang membersihkan ruangan ini" jawab Mamori

"pulang sana!!!" perintah Hiruma

"tenang saja, tanpa kau minta pun aku akan pergi,tapi setelah ini semua selesai." Jawab Mamori.

Hiruma tidak memperdulikannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Mamori selesai membersihkan ruangan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" kata Mamori sambil membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun ini kunci ruang klub karna kau masih disini kau saja yang menguncinya" kata Mamori sambil meletakkan kunci disamping Laptop Hiruma

"Ya sudah cepat pulang sana manager sialan" jawab Hiruma

"Sampai jumpa Hiruma-kun" kata Mamori yang berlalu meninggalkan Hiruma

Diperjalanan pulang.........

"Wah gawat, sudah gerimis padahal aku tidak membawa payung" gumam Mamori lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Beberapa menit kemudian,

Breeeeeeeeesssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Mamori berteduh diberanda toko, karena hari sudah hampir mulai menjelang malam Mamori nekat menerjang hujan. Belum lama dia berjalan, air hujan tak lagi membasahi tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup padahal hujan begitu deras. Mamori tidak sadar kalau seseorang telah berdiri di belakangnya membawa payung sehingga melindungi mereka dari derasnya hujan.

"Hi...hiruma-kun, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Mamori dengan heran.

"Kekeke, kau tau kan kakau aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau, manager sialan" ucap Hiruma dengan santainya.

A/n:Hiruma tiba-tiba di belakang Mamori?? karena Hiruma tau hujan akan turun sebelum Mamori sampai di rumah, jadi Hiruma mengikutinya.

Wwuuussshhh......

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, payung yang dipegang Hiruma terlepas dan terbang membumbung tinggi di angkasa (haa laah, ga' sampe segitunya kalee...).

"Yah...!!!???" kata Mamori sambil meratapi kepergian payung yang entah terbang kemana (pliss deh, gitu aja kox repot??? Tinggal berteduh aja kalee nunggu sampe hujan berhenti).

"Jangan banyak mengeluh manager sialan!!!" ujar Hiruma sambil menarik tangan Mamori.

Hiruma lalu melepaskan blazernya dan memakaikannya di atas kepala Mamori. Lalu tiba-tiba Hiruma menggenggam tangan Mamori dan mengajaknya berlari-lari di tengah hujan yang lebat.

"Hei hiruma, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori yang kaget dengan perlakuan Hiruma.

"Sudah pake saja, dasar manager sialan cerewet!!" perintah Hiruma, lalu mengajak Mamori pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hi....hiruma, kita mau kemana?" tanya Mamori yang sudah ngos2an berlari.

"Sudah ikut saja, jangan banyak bicara...." balas Hiruma.

Akhirnya meereka berdua sampai di sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah, sebuah mansion yang cukup mahal untuk seorang anak SMU.

"....kita...dimana...?" tanya Mamori yang menggigil kedinginan saat masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Rumahku" jawab Hiruma, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Mamori duduk di sebuah sofa yang diletakkan di depan TV. Dia mengamati sekeliling ruangan.

"Masa sich ini rumah Hiruma-kun....??" gumam Mamori.

Hiruma keluar dari kamarnya lalu melemparkan handuk ke wajah Mamori.

"Auu!... tak perlu kasar begitu kan?" gerutu Mamori sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk pemberian Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan balik lagi ke hadapan Mamori sambil menenteng senjata juga membawa sebuah kemeja putih.

"Manager sialan"

"Apa?"

"Cepat buka bajumu!"

"A...a...apa maksudmu? Da...dasar kau OM (otak mesum)" kata Mamori dengan ekspresi takut + kaget + bingung + pipinya yang memerah.

"Memangnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu,haa? Ganti bajumu dengan ini?" kata Hiruma sambil melemparkan kemejanya ke hadapan Mamori.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti kata-katamu??" tanya Mamori yang bingung dengan sikap Hiruma yang tiba-tiba saja berubah perhatian.

"Dasar manager super bodoh sialan, aku nggak mau kalo kamu sakit gara-gara pake baju basah seperti itu" gumam Hiruma.

"Memangnya kenapa kalo aku sakit??"

"Kalau Anezaki Mamori manager sialan devil bats sakit, siapa yang bakal ngurus tim, haa???"

"Hanya itu alasannya?" tanya Mamori yang entah mengapa menginginkan jawaban yang lebih dari sekedar itu.

"Memangnya alasan apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya balik Hiruma dengan alis yang menukik tajam.

"Ti...tidak ada" Mamori blushing "....dimana aku bisa ganti baju?"

"Kekeke....disini juga bisa. Kalau kau kesulitan aku bisa membantumu memakaikannya" kekeh Hiruma dengan senyum jahilnya.

Jantung Mamori mulai berdetak tak karuan. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa terjebak dengan suasana di rumah Hiruma (ya...rumah neraka dengan penghuni setan licik seperti Hiruma).

"Hiruma-kun aku serius!"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda manager sialan?kekeke...."

"Hiruma-kun, kau ini nyebelin banget sich. Kalau begitu dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Mamori kesal.

"Disana" Hiruma menunjuk salah satu pintu.

"Kau yakin...tidak butuh bantuanku untuk memakainya?? Goda Hiruma dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Diiaaammm....!" bentak Mamori sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Hiruma tersenyum licik lalu membuat minuman yang hangat untuk mereka berdua. Mamori yang sudah selesai ganti baju, melihat keluar jendela.

"Kenapa hujannya belum reda juga. Malah semakin deras saja"

Lalu Hiruma datang membawa minuman.

"Hari ini aku lagi baik...minumlah!!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau hujan tidak reda?

"Ya...tidak usah pulang"

"Apa?" Mamori kaget

"............."

"Malam ini kau bisa menginap disini"

"Haa?? Menginap...di rumahmu??" Mamori shock.

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Terserah kalau kau mau pulang dalam keadaan hujan deras begini, paling-paling kau akan kedinginan di jalan" ucap Hiruma.

"....................."

"_Menginap di rumah Hiruma-kun? Sama aja aku di sarang setan? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti?.....Ahh! aku tidah boleh berpikir macam-macam!!" _

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar. Mamori berjalan mendekati Hiruma dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hiruma-kun" tapi tak ada respon

"Hiruma-kun" ulang Mamori dengan menatap wajah Hiruma. Dan tersentak kaget melihat Hiruma yang sudah terlelap tidur.

"Hah tidur? Padahal baru saja bicara padaku. Cepat sekali tidurnya, dasar Hiruma!!" Mamori lalu menutup jendela, supaya angin malam tidak masuk ke dalam.

Saat Mamori berjalan menuju sofa, kakinya terantuk sesuatu hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh tepat diatas pangkuan Hiruma. Hiruma yang sedang tertidur langsung terbangun.

"Hei manager sialan, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau mengambil kesempatan saat aku tertidur? Ternyata....siswa teladan sepertimu licik juga ya?" kata Hiruma dengan seringainya.

"Ti-tidak....aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok" kata Mamori sebelum bangkit dari pangkuan Hiruma, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Lalu....apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" kata Hiruma dengan nada menggoda.

"Ta....tadi aku terja....."

"Tch, sudahlah" potong Hiruma sambil menarik tangan Mamori dan menggandengnya berjalan menuju kamar Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, kau mau apa sich?"

"Jangan cerewet" kata Hiruma sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Baiklah, malam ini kau boleh tidur di kamarku" lanjut Hiruma.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Mamori

"Aku akan tidur di sofa"

"Hiruma-kun, aku nggak nyangka ternyata baik ya" kata Mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Kekeke ...., jangan berdikir macam-macam manager sialan. Dan ingat jangan utak-atik apapun. Ngerti?" tanya Hiruma

"Yah, baiklah. Selamat malam Hiruma-kun" kata Mamori yang memperhatikan Hiruma yang sedang menutup pintu. Lalu Mamori mengamati sekeliling ruangan itu. Ruangan yang bersih, rapi dan perpaduan warna merah dan hitam yang bagus. Mamori merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Hiruma.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, aku menginap di rumah Hiruma. Tapi mengapa aku merasa senang ya?" gumam Mamori sambil memejamkan matanya.

Keesokan harinya hujan sudah reda, burung-burung mulai berkicauan, sang mentari pun sudah menampakkan diri. Namun udara di pagi ini masih terasa dingin, membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan Mamori membuka matanya karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang melingkar di pinggangnya, ia pun juga merasakan nafas seseoraNg menerpa wajahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa" jerit Mamori yang kaget karena ia tidur dipeluk Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun apa yang kau lakukan??" kata Mamori sambil mendorong Hiruma, lalu ia bangkit dari ranjang.

"Berisik sekali kau manager sialan" jawab Hiruma

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Pelankan suaramu itu manager sialan! Kekeke.... dasar bodoh, inikan rumahku jadi aku bebas tidur di manapun" jawab Hiruma dengan santainya.

"Ta-tapi......"

"Sudah jangan berisik, aku masih ngantuk" potong Hiruma lalu kembali tertidur. Mamori berdiri terpaku dengan wajah pucat.

**OMAKE :**

Tengah malam Hiruma yang sedang tertidur di sofa merasa kedinginan.

"Cih, sial dingin sekali malam ini" gumam Hiruma sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat ia membuka pintu ia baru ingat kalau Mamori menginap di rumahya.

"_Iya, manager sialan kan menginap. Tapi tak apalah kalau aku tidur di kamar, ini kan kamarku"_ batin Hiruma dengan senyum liciknya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Mamori lalu ia mengamti wajah Mamori _"manis juga manager sialan ini"_ pikir Hiruma lalu tidur.

THE END


End file.
